Two Worlds Collide
by Mythgirl411
Summary: When Carlisle takes his family away to help a friend of his things get hectic quickly. The Cullens find out what secrets the father of the family has been hiding. Let's see what happens now.


**Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy this story. Let's see what happens when the Cullens meet Camp Half-Blood. I'm gonna have Jasper being the single one in this story. Or rather he is for a little bit. Rose and Edward are together and Emmett and Alice are together. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.  
**

 _Carlisle pov_  
We were on our way to Camp Half Blood. I had told my family that a old friend of mine needed my help. They had agreed as Alice had seen this was a problem that would affect us as well. My family had been asking me about who this friend was but I had simply told them that I would let him explain.

When we got there I saw my friend waiting. We all got out.  
"Hello Carlisle. It has been a while."  
"It has Chiron." My family looked shocked. I knew why they were shocked. Chiron was a centaur and was head of the camp for demi-gods. I introduced my family then explained everything to my family.  
"Demi-gods?! No offense Carlisle but that sounds crazy." Chiron sighed and was about to speak when a voice I was all too familiar with spoke up.  
"And here I thought that vampires were supposed to be smart." My half-sister appeared just then. Her black hair, with natural blond highlights, was back in a braid as usual and her sky blue eyes shone brightly. She was scowling at my family.  
"Lexi. They don't mean anything by it." She sighed and then hugged me.  
"Where have you been? You scared me half to death."  
"Funny. And here I thought goddesses can't die." She glared at me.  
"Watch it Carlisle." I laughed.  
"Sorry Lexina." She rolled her eyes.  
"Way too much like mother."  
"And you are way too much like your father."  
"Okay little brother. Last warning. I am a goddess. You may be a demi-vampire but I am stronger. Don't tempt me." By now everyone in my family was confused. Lexi noticed and smirked.

 _Lexina pov_  
I smirked then spoke.  
"You haven't told them." Carlisle sighed.  
"Not exactly an easy topic to approach."  
"So approach it once we get settled in." Chiron chuckled. He had long ago gotten used to the way Carlisle and I acted around each other. Carlisle gave me a slight glare which I shrugged off.

Once they all settled in Carlisle and I took turns explaining things. Including that his whole family are demi-vamps but we didn't tell them who was who's child. They were all shocked to say the least. Well except one. The one named Jasper wasn't shocked at all and I knew why. He knew who he was all along. The one named Esme looked at me.  
"What are you?" I smiled.  
"I'm a goddess. In fact I am the goddess of immortality, life, destiny, supernatural, demi-gods, and powers. Carlisle is my half-brother. We share the same mother. Our mother is Athena but my father is not human. He is Apollo." My sky blue eyes looked towards my brother.  
"Where have you been?" He sighed and looked regretful for a minute.  
"I didn't want you to excessively worry."  
"You are my little brother. It is my job to worry." He chuckled then leaned back.  
"I'm sorry Lexi. I just got worried what you would think of me."  
"Not any different. You're still the same person regardless. That hasn't changed." Just then my wolf came in and lay his head on my lap. I smiled and petted his head. Carlisle smiled softly.  
"Thank you Lex." I nodded my head then stood up.  
"I'll be back. Settle in here. It is where you will be staying anyway." I took off to track a few things.

While I was out I sensed someone come up next to me.  
"Hello Aunt." Artemis chuckled and sat down next to me.  
"So I assume your favorite brother is fine."  
"Of course. Is something up?"  
"Too smart for your own good. It is nothing bad. Aphrodite just wanted me to tell you that your true mate is among Carlisle's family. The blond, Jasper." I sighed and leaned back.  
"I suspected. But I wasn't sure."  
"So you found your daughter." I looked at my aunt then looked away.  
"She remembers nothing. And I know he dared to insult me to her face and told her all kinds of things. I always hated that about him."  
"Don't remind me. I never understood what you saw in him child." I sighed.  
"Neither do I." I stood up.  
"I better go. Carlisle gets worried about me." Artemis nodded then flashed away.

When I went back in I saw my brother waiting for me. I went over and sat next to him.  
"You have to tell her." I sighed and my eyes flicked to him.  
"How long have you known?"  
"Since she and Jasper came into our family. She is too much like you for me not to know." I rolled my eyes.  
"Bad thing?"  
"No. But it did make me home sick." I laughed.  
"Took you long enough Carlisle James Cullen." I noticed him pout when I used his full name which only made my laughter grow. I stopped laughing then grew serious.  
"I need to give her her memories back."  
"That was you?" I nodded my head.  
"I had to. He was such a asshole and honestly mistreated everyone. He knew perfectly what Alice was capable of. I took her memories to make it easier." Carlisle smiled and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back and we kept quiet for a while before we heard a gasp. We both shot up and went to where it was. We saw his other family members there looking shocked. In front of each of them was the symbol of their godly parent.

Esme was a daughter of Hestia. Jasper was a son of Athena. Emmett was a son of Ares. Rosalie was a goddess like me. She was blessed by both her parents, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. And Alice was my daughter.

Alice touched her hand to the symbol and everything came rushing back to her. She fell to the ground and looked ready to cry. I went over and drew her to me. She dry sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back.  
"Sweetie. I'm sorry." I said. Carlisle had taken the rest of the family away to give me some time with my daughter. Alice shook her head.  
"I'm glad I remember everything now. But why did he do that? He knew what I really was and knew what I could do." I sighed and smiled sadly.  
"Yes angel he did. And I gave him a piece of my mind when he admitted you to the hospital. And I tried to watch over you." I put a hand on her cheek.  
"I should have taken you away the minute I realized what he was up to."  
"But the order..." I chuckled.  
"Child. Why do you think I have been on earth for so long? I have never once been subject to that rule. I've been watching over demi-gods for the longest time. My grandfather knew that if he dared to try to keep me on Olympus it wouldn't end well. I am the protector of demi-gods and will always watch over them. But this reminds me. Give me your hands." She did so and I closed mine. I used the spell till it worked. I opened my eyes to see Alice shocked.  
"Am I?"  
"You are still vampire child but now you are truly demi. You gained some human qualities back." Alice smiled then put her arms around my neck.  
"Thank you mom." I smiled and kissed her head.  
"Let's go child. Your family is probably worried." Alice smiled then spoke.  
"Our family mom. You're part of the family also." I gave my daughter a look.  
"Mary Alice you are not supposed to look into my future."  
"I can't help it. Besides he is so perfect for you." I sighed and stood up.  
"Let's go angel."

When we went back out Alice rushed over to Emmett. I smiled and my eyes narrowed.  
"See. Just like you?" I hit my brother on his arm. He had told everyone the truth about Alice. I was so happy to everything somewhat normal. This wasn't going to be easy.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
